Ocaso de una Vida
by Abrilli
Summary: Shun llega a la Isla de Andrómeda para iniciar su entrenamiento.


**Ocaso de una Vida**

Dolor. Esa única palabra describía todo lo que Shun sentía en aquellos momentos. Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras intentaba no llorar. Fue imposible. Él siempre había llorado por nimiedades, ¿cómo no hacerlo ahora?

No haber comido en mucho tiempo y haber pasado semanas en aquel precario barco hacían ahora su efecto en el estómago del niño, pero a él no le importaba.

Lo habían separado de su hermano.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir tal cosa? Ikki y él habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria. Shun había sido querido y protegido por él desde siempre, y ahora se encontraba solo. Y eso no era lo peor. Por culpa suya su hermano debía vivir un infierno en vida y él ni siquiera sabía si lo volvería a ver.

"Ikki, ¿dónde estarás en estos momentos?"

Shun se preguntó si Ikki había llegado ya a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Si es que fue así, ¿cómo la estaría pasando? Una pregunta estúpida, obviamente mal. ¿Se habría arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado? Ya era muy tarde.

Shun seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta a un costado se abrió y un corpulento y malhumorado hombre ingresó.

"Ya llegamos" – dijo con tono severo.

El niño se levantó secando una vez más sus lágrimas y siguiendo tímidamente al hombre. Lo había visto anteriormente pero nunca supo su nombre. Había estado tan hundido en sus penas que ni siquiera se le ocurrió decir algo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el barco se había detenido.

Al salir al exterior la luz del sol lo golpeó y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que vio aquella luz que anteriormente tanto había amado. Y seguía amándola pero ahora se había olvidado de eso.

Shun pudo observar que habían llegado a una isla desértica, sin nada de vegetación a la vista. El suelo se encontraba resquebrajado y el clima era más que elevado teniendo en cuenta que eran las últimas horas de la tarde. Un paisaje deprimente. La Isla de Andrómeda.

Sólo en esos momentos se puso a pensar en cómo sería su vida durante los próximos años. Él había estado pensando en el pasado, en sus días al lado de Ikki, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar en su futuro y en lo que le esperaba.

Le había prometido a su hermano que se convertiría en Santo y que ambos volverían a encontrarse. ¿Pero realmente podría hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría sobrevivir!

Siguió al hombre con la incertidumbre y el miedo en su corazón. Ahora, por una razón diferente, no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y en su distracción no notó que un hombre de larga cabellera los había recibido.

El hombre intercambió algunas palabras con el acompañante de Shun y finalmente el último terminó retirándose. El niño lo siguió con la vista suplicante, pero éste ni siquiera lo miró.

"Así que piensas en convertirte en un Santo"

Shun se sobresaltó al oír la voz seca y autoritaria. Volteó rápidamente y se inclinó ante el hombre.

"Así es, señor" – respondió humildemente.

El hombre lo miró detenidamente y por unos segundos no dijo nada. El corazón de Shun latía rápidamente y no sabía qué hacer. Seguramente aquella persona pensaba que era demasiado frágil para pretender tal título. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo mandaría de vuelta a Japón? ¿Lo mataría? ¡No podía hacer eso! Él le había prometido a Ikki que sería un Santo…

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – finalmente preguntó.

"Shun" – respondió con voz temblorosa.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó. Pero esta vez no duró mucho tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Albiore. Yo seré tu maestro"

Sólo en ese momento Shun se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. No podría calcular a simple vista su edad, parecía joven y vigoroso, pero a la vez imponente y maduro. Sus cabellos eran rubios y llevaba puesto un Ropaje. Pero lo que sorprendió a Shun fue encontrar en sus ojos severidad pero en el fondo afecto. No encontró ni el desprecio ni la burla que él había esperado.

"Debo advertirte, Shun, que el entrenamiento no será fácil y que incluso puedes llegar a perder la vida"

"Lo sé, señor, y créame que estoy dispuesto a soportarlo"

Albiore sonrío imperceptiblemente ante las palabras del pequeño.

"Parece que realmente deseas alcanzar tu objetivo"

Shun mordió su labio inferior. No había vuelta atrás, debía cumplir con su palabra. Debía ser fuerte y soportar todo lo que le esperase. Por Ikki.

"Debo hacerlo… se lo prometí a mi hermano…"

El rostro del hombre se ensombreció levemente y su voz, que se había suavizado de cierta manera, volvió al tono seco del comienzo.

"Ya veo. Es bueno que tengas una motivación, pero debo aclararte que el principal objetivo de un Santo es proteger a Athena y a la justicia. Si alcanzas tu objetivo habrás cumplido la promesa que le has hecho a tu hermano, pero más importante que eso deben ser tus nuevas obligaciones"

Shun sintió un golpe pesado en el estómago. Él sólo había pensando en ser un Santo para volver a ver a Ikki y había olvidado las responsabilidades que esto implicaba. Proteger a Athena y a la justicia. Si lo pensaba bien esto no era del todo malo. Él estaría luchando por lo bueno en el mundo. La parte negativa sería tener que luchar. Definitivamente odiaba la violencia.

El niño se dio cuenta que Albiore esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

"Si es que logro convertirme en Santo… juro que protegeré a Athena y a la justicia" – dijo con el mejor tono solemne que pudo.

El rostro de Albiore se suavizó levemente.

"Entonces ahora tienes dos promesas por cumplir"

Shun estaba consciente de esto y daría lo mejor de sí. ¿Pero sería suficiente? La voz de su nuevo maestro se escuchó nuevamente.

"Es tarde y debes estar cansado por el largo viaje, así que por hoy tu día ha terminado" – se detuvo un momento mientras giraba – "Acompáñame, te llevaré al lugar que será tu habitación mientras te encuentres en esta isla"

Shun consiguió asentir y acompañó al hombre. Albiore no se veía malo. De hecho, había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza, respeto y afecto. Por alguna razón pensaba que sería un excelente maestro.

Caminaron por un tiempo y Shun aprovechó para observar el paisaje. Era peor de lo que había visto desde el barco. ¿Y se suponía que allí debía entrenar? Esa idea lo horrorizaba.

"¡Maestro!"

Shun se sobresaltó al oír el grito. Rápidamente buscó el origen de la voz y se encontró con dos niños de más o menos su edad que corrían hacia ellos. Ambos se detuvieron y miraron curiosamente a Shun, pero en seguida se dirigieron a Albiore.

"Maestro, las provisiones han llegado, fuimos a recogerlas pero el hombre ha dejado en claro que desea hablar con usted" – dijo el más alto.

"Bien, en ese caso debo ir" – Albiore se dirigió a Shun – "Ellos son mis discípulos, Reda" – señaló al que había hablado – "y Spika" – señaló al otro – "Serán tus compañeros de entrenamiento y rivales para la obtención del Ropaje de Andrómeda"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo inclinándose – "Mi nombre es Shun"

Ambos niños observaron a Shun con una mezcla de diversión y arrogancia.

"¿Realmente… piensas entrenar?" – dijo Spika incrédulo y a la vez con burla.

"Así es" – respondió rápidamente Albiore – "Y como estaré ocupado les pediré que lo lleven a la única habitación disponible que resta. Nos veremos mañana"

Al decir lo último Albiore dirigió una mirada de despedida a sus tres discípulos y se alejó. En su mente, Shun rogaba que no se fuera.

"Acompáñanos" – dijo Reda con una sonrisa torcida y los tres emprendieron la marcha.

Shun sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Él podía sentir el desprecio de sus dos nuevos compañeros, las miradas de burla que solían dirigirle. ¿Qué había esperado? Siempre había sido discriminado por los otros niños. Aún así dolía. Y él sabía que ahora estaba solo, que ya no contaba con la protección de Ikki.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es el entrenamiento aquí?" – preguntó Reda mirando de forma cómplice a Spika.

"Supongo que duro"

Eso fue lo único que Shun consiguió responder. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sería su entrenamiento. En la Fundación él había practicado todo tipo de actividades físicas, pero de seguro allí todo sería diferente.

Shun observó con confusión a sus compañeros cuando éstos estallaron en risas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – se animó a preguntar.

Reda consiguió dejar de reír y observó al más pequeño de los tres con entretenimiento.

"Eres un maestro de lo obvio, ¡por supuesto que es duro!"

"¿Y aún sabiendo eso estás aquí?" – prosiguió Spika.

"¿Qué quieren decir?" – preguntó Shun con cierto temor.

Los dos se miraron una vez más como si de alguna forma estuvieran intercambiando palabras con miradas.

"Por favor, mírate, ¿realmente piensas que sobrevivirás? ¡Si eres más frágil que una niña!"

"¿Qué somos las niñas?"

Los tres voltearon para observar a la recién llegada. Por la voz, Shun había reconocido que era una niña, pero al mirarla se llevó una sorpresa al contemplar la máscara que cubría todo su rostro. Llevaba ropas algo parecidas a las de Reda y Spika, es decir, pertenecientes a la Antigua Grecia. Sus rubios cabellos le llegaban hasta el hombro.

"June" – murmuró Reda.

June se acercó y observó a Shun, quien se sintió incómodo al no poder ver la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Este es el nuevo aspirante?"

"Sí" – respondió Reda.

"Yo lo llevaré a su habitación"

Reda y Spika dudaron por un momento, pero finalmente Spika se encogió de hombros.

"Como quieras"

Ambos se alejaron y Shun se encontró ahora solo con la niña. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también tenía una opinión muy baja de él.

"Soy June, sígueme" – dijo simplemente.

"Mi nombre es Shun"

June no respondió así que el resto del recorrido transcurrió en silencio. Finalmente Shun ingresó a su habitación, la cual no se veía muy cómoda pero, teniendo en cuenta la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, tampoco se veía muy mal.

Mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor notó que su acompañante lo estaba mirando nuevamente. Bajó la cabeza no sabiendo qué decir o hacer hasta que ella habló.

"Si piensas convertirte en Santo deberías luchar por ello y no darte por vencido antes de empezar"

Shun se quedó mudo. Si bien él había dicho en varias ocasiones que se convertiría en Santo, la verdad era que, en el fondo, nunca lo había creído. Si debía ser completamente honesto, siempre pensó que fracasaría.

"El que hayas nacido con un cuerpo frágil no debería ser razón para no creer que puedes hacerlo. Yo nací con el cuerpo de una niña pero me convertiré en Santo"

Shun se sintió avergonzado. Todo este tiempo él había tratado de huir de lo inevitable, creyendo que no había forma de conseguir su objetivo. Nunca pensó seriamente en enfrentar su futuro en lugar de simplemente pensar en lo difícil que sería. Pero ahora realmente se daba cuenta de su cobardía. Ikki había creído que podía conseguirlo y él siempre había confiado en su hermano. Albiore parecía considerarlo un discípulo y ahora June le estaba diciendo todo esto. ¿Qué importaban aquellas personas que no confiaban en él? Había personas que sí le habían depositado su confianza.

Por primera vez Shun pensó que podía convertirse en el Santo de Andrómeda.

June volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se detuvo y volvió a hablar. Su voz anteriormente había sido suave pero de alguna forma había desprendido seguridad, pero ahora sonaba algo temerosa.

"Debes convertirte en Santo. Debemos convertirnos en Santos"

Luego de decir esto volvió a caminar. Shun se dirigió a la puerta y quedó sorprendido al comprender que June, al igual que él, no había tenido muchas esperanzas. Seguro ella pensaba que, por ser niña, sus esfuerzos no serían suficientes. Pero luego de verlo a él, un niño que parecía frágil como una niña, pudo conseguir creer que no todo estaba perdido. Ella seguiría intentándolo mientras él no se diera por vencido.

Él debía convertirse en el Santo de Andrómeda.

Shun levantó la cabeza y observó el cielo. El sol se estaba ocultando, tiñendo el cielo de un rojo fuego. Si el legendario fénix cruzara el cielo en esos momentos, Shun estaba convencido de que el color sería el mismo.

Fin

Notas: Originalmente este fanfic iba a ser más largo pero la idea no me gustó, así que decidí dejarlo aquí. Lo siento si parece que apuré el final.

Agradecería mucho si dejaran alguna review.


End file.
